I Love My Sister
by Shizukano aizawa
Summary: "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa begini, Sakura?" "Aku melarangmu mendekatinya! Dia tidak baik, Sakura." "Aniki no baka! Kimi no koto ga kirai desu!" "Tunggu saja sampai kita dewasa, dan aku akan mengatakannya pada tou-san dan kaa-san, dan aku akan melamarmu. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan membuatmu begitu mencintaiku." RnR?


**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story **_**_by_**** Shizukano Aizawa**

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

_I Love My Sister_

Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku kembali terbangun ke dunia nyata yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ku harapkan. Ke dunia dimana aku kembali melihat gadis merah muda itu. Gadis yang beberapa bulan ini baru kuketahui bahwa dia bukan adik kandungku. Ya, dia adalah anak yang diangkat oleh kedua orang tuaku kedalam keluarga ini. Keluarga Uchiha.

Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan apa yang dimiliki oleh orang tuaku hingga mereka mengangkat gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun di bawahku ini sebagai anak mereka, sebagai salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Dulu memang aku menyayanginya. Ya, aku menyayanginya karena aku mengira bahwa dia adalah adik kandungku. Tapi setelah aku tahu dari kakak sulungku, Uchiha Itachi bahwa dia bukan adik kandungku, aku tidak pernah lagi ingin mengenalnya, melihatnya, ataupun menyebut namanya. Aku membencinya, amat sangat membencinya.

Kini aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:34. Aku memang tidak perlu terburu-buru karena memang sekolahku tak jauh dari rumah kami. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai disana.

Setelah memakai seragam sekolahku, aku bergegas turun menuju ruang makan. Kulihat disana sudah ada _tou-san_, _kaa-san_, dan juga gadis itu. Cih! Aku benar-benar membencinya. Dan _aniki?_ Ia sekarang sedang di New York untuk melanjutkan _study_-nya, karena itu sekarang di rumah hanya ada kami berempat. Hidupku semakin membosankan setelah _aniki_ pergi.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. _Ohayou_, ayo sini kita sarapan bersama." Ucap _Kaa-san_ sembari menyiapkan beberapa makanan di atas meja. Aku menatapnya tengah tersenyum padaku.

"_Ohayou aniki._" Kulihat gadis itu juga tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku saat dulu kami masih sering bermain bersama, saat dulu aku belum tahu yang sebenarnya.

"_Ohayou_." Ujarku datar sembari berjalan keruang makan.

Aku melihat _tou-san_ tengah membaca koran pagi miliknya. Kini aku duduk di kursi tepat di depan _tou-san_, gadis itu dan _kaa-san_ pun juga ikut duduk. Setelah semuanya siap, _tou-san _pun menutup korannya dan ikut bersiap-siap untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"_Ittadakimasu."_ Ucap kami bersamaan.

Kini ruang makan menjadi hening. Dari dulu memang _tou-san_ mengajarkan untuk tidak berbicara saat sedang makan.

Setelah beberapa menit, semuanya selesai. Aku menaruh sumpitku di atas mangkuk tempat aku menyantap makananku.

"_Gochisousama deshita."_ Ucap kami bersamaan. Aku pun kemudian berjalan kearah dapur dan meletakkan peralatan makanku disana. Setelahnya aku berjalan kembali dan berpamitan pada _tou-san _dan_ kaa-san._

"_Aniki… Chotto mate kudasai." _Aku sungguh mengenal suara ini. Ya, suara gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Ucapku dingin.

"_Etto ne…_ Kenapa akhir-akhir ini _aniki_ selalu menjauhiku? Apa _aniki_ membenciku?" Cih! Aku paling tidak suka ini. Raut wajah sedihnya hanya membuatku bertambah muak saja.

"Ya, aku membencimu! **Amat sangat membencimu!** Jadi pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang!" Teriakku. Dan kulihat kini ia membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kulihat kini air mata jatuh dari kedua iris _emerald_-nya. Ia menatapku tak percaya, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Aku melihatnya berlari menjauhiku. Aku tidak begitu peduli, toh hari ini aku merasa lega karena tidak ada gadis itu disampingku. Gadis merah muda itu. Uchi- ah Haruno Sakura. Namanya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Apa sedari tadi kau tidak melihat Sakura-_chan _saat pulang sekolah? Atau apa dia tidak memberitahumu dia akan kemana?" Kini aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. _Kaa-san _tengah sibuk menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan gadis itu belum juga kembali. Padahal sekolah sudah selesai sejak jam 4 sore tadi. Gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan!

"Tidak _kaa-san_. Dia tidak memberitahuku." Ucapku malas. Ya, sepertinya dia pergi karena bentakkanku tadi pagi. Sekarang aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membentaknya. Tapi, sudahlah. Lebih baik begini kan? Aku juga senang menjadi satu-satunya anak dikeluarga ini, ya selama Itachi _nii-chan _ada di New York.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke-_kun_? _Kaa-san_ sudah menelpon ke rumah Yamanaka-_san _dan Hyuga-_san _, tapi mereka tidak tahu dimana Sakura-_chan_. _Kaa-san_ sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Sasuke-_kun_, ayo cepat kau cari dia." _Kaa-san_ kini berdiri dihadapanku dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mencari gadis itu. Huh! Merepotkan.

"Baiklah, _kaa-san._ _Kaa-san_ tenangkan diri dulu, _okay_? Aku akan mencarinya. Jika dia pulang sebelum aku pulang, segera hubungi aku." Ucap ku dan bergegas pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil _jacket_ yang ada di kamarku.

"Baiklah, Hati-hati Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap _Kaa-san_, dan aku pun segara keluar mencarinya.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa _kaa-san_ selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya. Aku bingung pada mereka semua. _Aniki_ pun begitu, selalu saja menanyakan kabarnya jika menelpon. Apa bagusnya dia! Cih! Dia itu menyebalkan, cerewet, menyusahkan! Dari mana mereka bisa menyayangi gadis menyusahkan itu!

Sekarang dimana dia? Sudah jam segini juga! Ah, itu dia! Apa yang dia lakukan di taman itu? Menangis? Huh! Dasar wanita, kerjanya hanya menangis saja. Aku segera mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu aku datang.

"_Kaa-san, tou-san_, apa aku hanya bisa menyusahkan saja? Kenapa kalian tidak ikut membawaku bersama kalian saat itu? Kenapa _kaa-san, tou-san?"_ Aku terkejut saat mendengar perkataannya. Apa maksudnya? Jadi dia tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya? Kenapa mereka tidak membawa anak mereka? Kenapa dia tidak ikut orang tuanya? Apa dia anak…haram?

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat pikiran itu terbesit. Tidak! Jika dia anak haram, tidak mungkin _kaa-san, tou-san,_ dan_ aniki_ begitu menyayanginya. Lalu kenapa? Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku membawanya pulang. _Kaa-san_ bisa akan lebih khawatir jika dia belum pulang juga sampai jam segini.

"_Kaa-san_ mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ucapku dingin. Kulihat ia menatapku terkejut. Ia segera menghapus air matanya, dan kembali menatapku.

"Kenapa _aniki _membenciku?" Ucapnya sembari menatap langsung pada _manic_ sewarna onix milikku.

"Pulanglah. _Kaa-san_ benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapku lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Ia kembali berlari meninggalkanku. Kenapa wanita suka sekali berlari saat sedang menangis? Menyusahkan! Aku pun berlari mengejarnya.

"Sakura… Kenapa kau lari dariku, hah?"

"Sasuke-_nii_ tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku! Dengan seenaknya mengatakan kau membenciku! Kau bukan _aniki_-ku! Jangan kejar aku lagi!" Aku mendengar teriakannya, sangat jelas. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Aku… menyakitinya? Karena dia bukan adik kandungku, aku membencinya begitu saja? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Ya, aku salah. Aku lah yang salah selama ini. Membencinya begitu saja, tanpa adanya sebab. Aku bodoh! Aku bukan _aniki _yang baik.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Menatap punggung kecil yang bergetar itu, berlari menjauh meninggalkanku. Kini aku terdiam ditempatku, merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang selama ini sudah terjadi. Aku sadar, membencinya selama ini tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

Aku kembali berjalan. Aku yakin sekarang Sakura sudah ada dirumah, makan malam bersama _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_. Ya, memang ini kesalahanku. Sebaiknya malam ini aku diluar saja.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah pukul 9:23 malam. Sudah larut ternyata. Aku terus berjalan, menghiraukan apapun yang ada. Aku melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di jalanan di depanku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dan melewati kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, mungkin itu hanya anak-anak yang sedang bertengkar saja.

Aku melirik _telephone_ genggamku yang bergetar, _kaa-san_? Apa dia mencemaskanku? Ah, atau ingin memberitahuku bahwa Sakura sudah dirumah. Ya, pasti ingin mengabarkan hal itu.

"_Moshi moshi."_

"**Sasuke **_**-kun **_**, kau kemana saja? Apa sudah menemukan Sakura-**_**chan?**_** Kenapa lama sekali? **_**Kaa-san **_**dan **_**tou-san**_** benar-benar mencemaskan kalian berdua."** Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, aku sangat terkejut karena Sakura ternyata belum sampai dirumah. Kini aku benar-benar mencemaskannya.

Kerumunan tadi? Apa yang ada di sana? Perasaanku kini benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kupikirkan. Aku menutup _telephone_ _kaa-san_, lalu kembali berlari kebelakang. Saat melihat kerumunan itu, aku mencoba memasukinya, tanpa peduli perkataan orang-orang itu. Setelah melihat kedalam kerumunan itu, kini aku benar-benar terkejut.

"SAKURA?!" Aku menatap matanya yang kini juga menatap kedalam mataku. Ia tersenyum, walau air matanya kini jatuh deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit! Tahanlah!" Ucapku lalu menggendong tubuhnya kecilnya, berlari kearah rumah sakit terdekat. Kakinya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak hingga membuat bajuku basah oleh darah dikakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begini?" Teriakku marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan, perasaanku kacau, ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian merangkul leherku. Aku tahu ia menangis.

"_Gomen ne, aniki._ Aku merepotkanmu. _Gomen ne."_ Aku hanya diam mendengarnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ku jawab. Aku kembali memberanikan diriku bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa begini, Sakura?" Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatapku.

"Aku-kakiku terlindas oleh kendaraan yang lewat saat aku terjatuh. _Gomen ne, aniki."_

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Tahanlah, _okay?_" Ucapku sembari menatapnya sedih. Aku mencium keningnya lembut, ia tersenyum.

"_Aniki_ kembali." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Kini aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Aku segera berlari membawa Sakura. Para suster terkejut akan kedatangan kami. Mereka langsung menyuruhku membawa Sakura. Setelah diminta menunggu, aku kembali mengabari _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san._ Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat tahu Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Dengan segera _kaa-san _ dan _tou-san_ mendatangi rumah sakit. Setelah mengabari _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_, aku segera menghubungi Itachi-_nii._ Ia terkejut mendapati kabar seperti itu. Ia mengatakan padaku akan pulang besok untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

Ini salahku. Jika saja aku tidak membencinya, jika saja aku tidak dingin padanya, Sakura tidak akan mungkin seperti ini. Ya, dia tidak mungkin seperti ini. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku, Sakura.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Sakura kehilangan kedua kakinya. Kini dia sudah tidak lagi bisa berjalan. Ini semua kesalahanku. Akulah penyebabnya, karena itu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. _Never._

Dan kini aku juga sudah tahu kenapa Sakura di angkat oleh kedua orang tuaku sebagai anak mereka. Saat usia Sakura menginjak 2 tahun, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tua Sakura. Dalam kecelakaan itu, hanya Sakura lah yang selamat, anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Karena orang tuanya dan orang tuaku sudah lama bersahabat, maka Sakura diangkat menjadi anak oleh _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_. Ya, kini aku mengerti. Kenapa saat itu Sakura mengatakan ingin ikut kedua orang tuanya.

Kini aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk menjaga Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Ya, siapapun.

.

.

"_Ohayou, aniki."_ Suara itu sudah kuhapal diluar kepalaku. Siapa lagi, jika bukan gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah berada disamping tempat tidurku. Kebiasaannya yaitu mencubiti hidungku sampai aku terbangun. Hmm… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan ini, sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa kami bukanlah saudara kandung. Dan sekarang, setelah lama aku tahu kami bukan saudara kandung dan aku dekat lagi dengannya, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ini tumbuh begitu saja. Aku mencintainya.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan aneh ini muncul, tidak pernah tahu. Dan yang tahu akan perasaan ini hanya aku, Itachi_-nii, _dan _Kami-Sama_. Itachi-_nii_ hanya tersenyum dan menggodaku saat ia tahu aku mencintai Sakura. Memang _baka aniki_ itu selalu saja senang menggodaku dan mengerjaiku.

Aku menatap iris _emerald_-nya sembari tersenyum. "_Ohayou, imou."_ Kulihat ia tersenyum senang, lalu menarikku hingga aku duduk ditepi tempat tidurku. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke kamarku pagi-pagi begini, Sakura?" Tanyaku lembut, ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya hingga mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum, masih merasa bersalah akan kejadian yang merenggut kedua kakinya itu.

"Aku ingin bercerita." Ucapnya senang. "Sasuke-_nii_ kenal dengan Sasori-_senpai _kan?" Ucapnya lagi, kini ia tampak antusias. Melihatnya begini membuatku ingin 'menyerangnya'.

"Ya, tentu aku mengenalnya, _imou._ Ada apa dengannya?" Ucapku tersenyum, hanya padanyalah aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini, tidak dengan Itachi_-nii, tou-san¸_ dan juga_ kaa-san_. Hanya dengan Sakura lah, aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

"Aku menyukainya, _aniki."_ Mendengarnya mengatakan itu, raut wajahku berubah seketika, aku kesal, ada rasa sakit dihatiku saat aku tahu Sakura menyukai Sasori, teman satu _team basket_ ku.

"Kenapa, kau bisa menyukainya, Sakura? Dia itu kan terkenal sebagai _player_ yang suka memainkan perasaan gadis-gadis." Ucapku yang ingin membuat Sakura merubah fikiran dan tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

"Tapi dia baik padaku, _aniki._ Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa aku gadis yang manis. Aku jadi menyukainya." Ucapnya dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya. Tidak! Sakura tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresi itu pada siapapun atau untuk siapapun, dia tidak boleh! Sakura hanya boleh memberikan ekspresi itu untukku, hanya untukku!

"Aku melarangmu mendekatinya! Dia tidak baik, Sakura." Aku mulai meninggikan suaraku. Ia tampak kesal. Ia melemparkan boneka yang sedari tadi digenggamnya padaku, boneka _dolphin_ hadiah ulang tahun dariku untuknya.

"_Aniki no baka! Kimi no koto ga kirai desu!" _Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura menggerakkan kursi rodanya keluar dari kamarku. Aku mendengarnya terisak. Apa aku salah? Aku sudah menyakitinya lagi. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia melihat orang lain selain aku! Cih!

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku berjalan menuju kelas Sakura. Kelas 10-2. Tapi saat aku sampai di kelasnya, aku tidak menemukannya. Tidak sama sekali. Aku melihat Hinata tak jauh dari pintu kelas, aku pun berjalan kearahnya.

"Hinata, dimana Sakura?" Aku melihat Hinata terkejut atas kedatanganku.

"Sasuke-_nii_? Sakura tadi pergi keluar saat ia melihat Sasori -_senpai_ melewati kelas, sepertinya dia mengikutinya."

"Baiklah, _arigatou, _Hinata." Ucapku dan bergegas mencari Sakura.

Aku tidak melihatnya dikantin maupun taman sekolah. Lalu dia dimana? Aku pun mendudukkan diriku dibawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang menangis. Saat aku mengikuti suara itu, aku melihatnya. Sakura tengah menangis diatas kursi rodanya.

"Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyaku panik. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya kearah pohon tempat aku beristirahat sejenak tadi.

"_Aniki _benar. Sasori-_senpai _tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak pantas untuknya. Orang yang tidak bisa berjalan sepertiku tidak pantas untuknya. Aku…" Aku menatap Sakura kembali menangis. Air mata begitu deras jatuh dikedua pipinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihatnya begini lebih membuatku sakit. Aku akan membuat perhitungan nanti dengan si brengsek Sasori itu! Aku kini menggenggam kedua tangannya, manghapus air matanya dan segera memeluknya. Aku mengusap rambut merah muda panjangnya.

"Jangan menangis untuknya, Sakura. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata hanya untuk pemuda brengsek sepertinya. Aku menyayangimu, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan menangis untuknya, _okay_?" Ucapku jujur. Ia mengangguk dipelukanku. Setelah melepaskan pelukanku, ia tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _aniki._" Ucapnya, tapi kulihat sepertinya ia tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Tidak, Sakura. Maksudku, aku mencintaimu tidak sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan." Ucapku tersenyum. Kulihat ia memebelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Ucapnya terkejut.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi…" aku mengacak rambutnya, dan ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Tunggu saja sampai kita dewasa, dan aku akan mengatakannya pada_ tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_, dan aku akan melamarmu. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan membuatmu begitu mencintaiku." Dia menatapku tak percaya.

"Tapi, aku begini…" Ia menatap kearah kedua kakinya. Aku tersenyum menatapanya.

"Aku mencintaimu tidak seperti si brengsek itu, Sakura_._ Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Jadi bersiaplah. Aku akan membuatmu begitu mencintaiku." Ucapku, dan kulihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia tersenyum, dan kupikir inilah senyumannya yang termanis. Aku begitu mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya.

"Sakura, _boku wa anata no koto ga suki. Eien ni."_ Ucapku lalu mencium lembut keningnya. Ia hanya tersipu. Dan aku sangat menyukai semua ekspresinya. Ekspresi dari wajah manisnya.

"_Aishiteru yo, hime."_

.

.

**END**

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi, minna**_**~ XD**

**Huaaaaaa~~~~~ Lama nggak jumpaa ya~ XD *plaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk**

**Dan saya malah meng-**_**update**_** fanfict lain~ . *digantung* Padahal ff ku yang lain belum selesai~ . / Hohohohoho~ XD Baiklah, bagaimana cerita kali ini? Aneh kah? Hancurkah? Ah~ Aku tidak tahu juga karena aku buat ini tengah malam ampe jam setengah 2~ . /**

**Hohohohohohoho~ XD**

**Ne, kalau begitu, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak **_**review**_** ya~**

_**Arigatouuu, minna~**_


End file.
